A stereotaxic brain atlas for the lizard Anolis carolinensis is being prepared for experiments involving stimulation or placement of lesions at selected sites in the brain. Thirty-four brains have been prepared for obtaining measures of variability and delineating nuclei and pathways. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Greenberg, N. B.: A neuroethological study of display behavior in the lizard Anolis carolinensis. Amer. Zool. 17: 191-201, 1977.